Holländer, reloaded
by mittelloge.de
Summary: Autorin: Michelle Mercy Wie es dem Fliegenden Holländer nach der Senta Episode erging.


**Holländer, reloaded  
Eine Kurzgeschichte von Michelle Mercy**

Disclaimer: Die Rechte am "Fliegenden Holländer" liegen bei R. Wagner bzw. seinen Erben. Wir wollen hiermit kein Geld verdienen - alles nur just for fun.

_

* * *

_

_Für Wolfgang,  
__mit Dank für die Idee bei Oper, Rotwein und Reisauflauf_

_und_

_für L.  
__„Bada! Tu pur ti meriti qualche castigatoia"_

Als der Holländer erwachte, fühlte er sich müder und zerschlagener als all die anderen Male, wenn ihn das Meer ans Land geworfen hatte. Ob es daran lag, daß er einfach alt wurde? Aber er wurde ja nicht alt, er wurde nur resignierter. Schon seit Jahrhunderten alterte er nicht mehr.

Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, daß ihn diese Sache mit Senta mehr mitgenommen hatte, als die anderen Frauen es zuvor getan hatten. Eigentlich war er überzeugt gewesen, daß er nicht wieder erwachen würde, als er gesehen hatte, wie sich Senta von der Klippe stürzte. Doch jetzt war er zweifellos wach.

Vorsichtig schlug er die Augen auf und blickte sich um. Eine Küste mit Strand, irgendeine, die genau so aussah, wie es schon Dutzende Küsten getan hatte, an denen er erwacht war. Wo auch immer er war, es würde doch das Gleiche sein: Vater treffen, Vater beeindrucken, Tochter treffen, Tochter beeindrucken, Tochter heiraten, sich von Tochter betrügen lassen, Tochter verdammen, in See stechen. Auch wenn er regelmäßig auf seine Erlösung hoffte, war es, wenn doch mit Varianten, nie anders gewesen.

Langsam kam er auf die Füße und blickte sich um. Außer seinem eigenen Schiff lag kein anderes Schiff vor Anker. Doch mehrere hundert Meter entfernt war eine Gestalt am Strand dabei, große, korbartige Gebilde, in denen sich jeweils zwei Sitze befanden, abzuladen und aufzustellen. Wer konnte schon sagen, ob der Vater diesmal vielleicht eine Landratte war?

Der Holländer ging gemessenen Schrittes auf die Gestalt zu, nur um wenige Schritte vor ihr festzustellen, daß es sich um eine Frau handelte. Sie war nicht mehr jung, etwa Ende fünfzig, trug graue Hosen und einen Norwegerpulli, und für einen Moment fürchtete der Holländer, daß er sich dieses Mal um eine ältere Dame würde bemühen müssen. Doch dann sah er an der Hand einen Ehering und war erleichtert. Ehefrauen und Witwen hatten in seinem Fluch nichts zu suchen.

„Moin," sagte die Frau, ohne in ihrer Tätigkeit innezuhalten, „hadder Sssturm Sie vom Kurs abgebracht?"

Der Holländer blickte sie verständnislos an.

„Na, Ihr Kahn da draußen." Sie deutete auf sein stolzes Schiff. „Das is' doch Ihr Pott, oder?"

Der Holländer nickte verwirrt.

„Da sind eine Menge Museumsschiffe, die zum Hafengeburtstag nach Hamburch wollen. Aber die Elbe ist ein ziemliches Sssstück wech. Hier is' Nordfriesland."

„Aha."

„Und wo kommen Sie her?"

„Holländer," sagte er dumpf.

„Und jetzt suchen Sie nach jemanden, der Sie freischleppt, was? Mien Hinnerk is' noch bis drei in unserer Fischbude, aber danach kann er Ihnen mit seinem Kutter helfen."

Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Es wäre dem Holländer sehr unpassend vorgekommen, jetzt sein Geschmeide hervorzuholen. „Ich bin sehr müde und erschöpft," sagte er stattdessen. „Vielleicht könnte ich mich bei Euch etwas ausruhen."

„Junger Mann," kicherte die Frau, „dazu bin ich aber ein büschen zu alt. Und mien Hinnerk würde da auch was gegen einzuwenden haben."

„Aber der ist doch in der Fischbude," wandte der Holländer ein und wunderte sich sehr, daß die Frau ihn fröhlich in die Seite knuffte.

„Sie sind mir aber einer. Na gut 'nen sssteifen Grog können Sie wohl schon vertragen, was? Aber keine Dummheiten mit Grete Detlefsen, mien Jung Jens is' nämlich auch zuhause."

„Habt Ihr vielleicht auch eine Tochter?" Es mußte doch eine Erklärung für all das geben.

„Nee, keene Deern, nur den Jens. Aber der macht uns ja auch schon genug Sorgen. Der Junge hat so Rosinen im Kopp, der will nicht Fischer wie sien Vadder oder Strandkorbvermieter wie siene Mudder werden. Der junge Ssspund will Opernregisseur werden. Wie er nur da drauf kommt!" Grete ging mit schnellen Schritten den Strand hinauf, und langsam und äußerst verwirrt folgte ihr der Holländer.

Kurz vor der Promenade begann er, leise zu murmeln: „Dich frage ich, gepries'ner Engel Gottes, der meines Heils Bedingung mir gewann. War ich Unsel'ger Spielwerk deines Spottes, als die Erlösung du mir zeigtest an?"

„Ähm, ja, also eigentlich nicht," antwortete der gepries'ne Engel Gottes, der auf einmal auf der Mauer zur Promenade hockte.

Für einen Sekundenbruchteil fuhr der Holländer zusammen. Er haßte es, wie der Engel ohne Vorwarnung aus dem Nichts erschien, und er hatte sich auch schon mehrfach darüber beklagt; trotzdem schien dieser Engel daran ein geradezu himmlisches Vergnügen zu finden. „Was soll das hier? Kein Vater, keine Tochter, ihr habt mich an den falschen Strand geworfen."

„Nein, der Strand ist richtig," erwiderte der Engel.

„Ach, ja, und was soll ich dann hier? Zumal ich nach Senta eigentlich meinte, erlöst worden zu sein."

Der Engel nestelte ein wenig nervös an seiner Halskette herum. „Ja, also ich finde das ja auch, und Gott, gepriesen sei sein Name, ist ganz meiner Meinung. Nur leider stammt der Fluch von Satan, und der kann nicht einsehen, daß du die Bedingung erfüllt hast. Er meint, daß Senta starb, bevor sie dir die Treue vor dem Ewigen gelobte. Treue bis in den Tod war also noch gar nicht geschworen. Daher gilt es nicht laut Satan. Die gute Nachricht ist allerdings, daß Gott, gepriesen sei sein Name, mit ihm verhandelt hat. Du darfst jetzt alle sechs Jahre an Land, was deine Chancen erhöht, die Erlösung zu finden. Und," jetzt wirkte der Engel erst recht verlegen, „du findest die Erlösung jetzt bei einem jungen Mann."

Der Holländer verlor das Gleichgewicht und wäre fast zu Boden gestürzt. „Und das nennst du die gute Nachricht?"

Der Engel zuckte nur unbehaglich mit den Schultern.

„Ew'ge Vernichtung, nimm mich auf!" rief der Holländer entsetzt.

„Das kann ich leider nicht," sagte die ew'ge Vernichtung, die plötzlich neben dem Engel aufgetaucht war, im Gegensatz zu diesem jedoch die Beine von der Mauer baumeln ließ. „Du weißt, ich würde dich liebend gerne aufnehmen, nur leider habe ich auch meine Vorschriften. Wenn ich mich an die nicht mehr hielte, dann könnte ich mich vor Aufnahmewilligen ja gar nicht mehr retten."

Mutlos wandte sich der Holländer von den beiden Erscheinungen ab. „Fahr hin, mein Heil, in Ewigkeit," sagte er tonlos. Während er mit schweren Schritten Grete folgte, sah er noch aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sich die ew'ge Vernichtung und der gepries'ne Engel Gottes gegenseitig von der Mauer zu schubsen versuchten.


End file.
